This invention relates in general to gas inhalation therapy and more particularly to the controlled heating of gas inspired by a patient through a respirator.
Conventionally, the gas delivered to a patient during surgery, for example, is heated by a heater under control of a temperature sensor probe at some location in the inhalation path. Thus, inhaled air may be warmed to a predetermined temperature in order to supply a regulated quantity of heat to the patient. By means of a read-out device connected to the sensor probe, the temperature of the inhaled air may be monitored. However, because of variations in the body core temperature, an excess amount of heat is sometimes absorbed by the patient causing heat stress.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved temperature controlled heater for inhaled gas delivered by a respirator wherein the supply of excess heat is automatically prevented.